Our Little Secret
by WoLf DaRk
Summary: A veces la pasión es lo que rompe el patrón de cada día, pero, ¿Qué ocurre si no es con la persona a la que juraste amor eterno? Parejas: Kagami / Kuroko (KagaKuro), Aomine/Kuroko (AoKuro), mención Aomine/Kise, Kagami/Kise


¡Hola! Buenas, este one-shot es un intento de lime, y una mezcla de inspiración entre las canciones de **"Labios compartidos" (Mana)** y **"Unfaithful" (Rihanna)** _ **-**_ las cuales les recomiendo - _y_ espero que sea de su grado.

 **Género:** ¿Romance? / Drama

 **ADVERTENCIA: Shonen- ai (Relación chico x chico),** un intento de **Lime.** Así que si no es de tu agrado por favor abstente de leer, pero si lo es, disfrútalo.

 **Pareja:** Kagami / Kuroko (KagaKuro), Aomine/Kuroko (AoKuro), mención Aomine/Kise, Kagami/Kise

 **Disclaimer: No poseo** el anime / manga, películas, videojuegos, etc., Derivados de _**KUROKO NO BASKET.**_

"**" *** "**" *** "

 **OUR LITTLE SECRET**

 **\- One shot-**

"0"

v

v

"**" *** "**" *** "

\- Taiga- kun - decía un joven de cabellera celeste, acercándose a su esposo que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, revisando su celular - ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato? - le propuso al pelirrojo, sin embargo la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la esperada.

\- Me han mandado un mensaje de la oficina - escucho el celeste que decía el más alto - tengo que regresar y resolverlo" dijo, Kuroko vio como el pelirrojo se levantaba rápidamente, para luego ir por su maletín y tomar las llaves de su auto - Nos vemos Tetsuya, llegare un poco tarde - se acercó y le plato un beso en los labios - no me esperes despierto.

\- Está bien Taiga- kun, ve con cuidado- le respondió Kuroko con un deje de decepción viendo como Kagami cerraba la puerta tras su salida, escucho atentamente logrando distinguir el inconfundible sonido del auto al arrancar y escucho como este alejaba de la residencia.

Soltó un leve suspiro, desde hace cuatro meses era lo mismo, Kagami se retiraba de su hogar con cualquier excusa para luego regresar hasta en la madrugada, en un principio le resultaba doloroso, el rechazo y la indiferencia de Kagami, su falta de atención, ver como poco a poco su matrimonio caía a pedazos, pero, con el paso del tiempo eso dejo de importarle, pues esas excusas y salidas de Kagami le daban vía libre para poder hacer lo que quisiera.

Saco su teléfono que desde hace rato había sentido que vibraba en su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje que había recibido.

 _Nos vemos donde siempre._

"**" *** "**" *** "

Llego al apartamento que compartía con Aomine desde hace tres años, y como se había dado en esos últimos meses la presencia del moreno brillaba por su ausencia.

Se adentró cerrando la puerta tras de sí con desgana, acababa de salir de una larga sesión de modelaje, se encontraba cansado, exhausto de posar tanto tiempo frente a la cámara, solo esperaba el final de para poder llegar a casa y tumbarse en la cama para dormir un largo rato, talvez acurrucarse a lado de su pareja, sin embargo actualmente las cosas con Aomine no marchaban bien, las cosas entre ambos se habían enfriado, la pasión que desbordaban antes al estar juntos se había trasformado en una tormenta glacial.

El pitido de su celular que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje lo saco de sus pensamientos, el tono conocido que era exclusivo para esa persona le trajo una sonrisa al rostro, saco el aparato de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y leyó el mensaje, el texto que ya era el esperado le hizo reconsiderar las cosas, talvez las cosas con Aomine no marchaban bien, pero él tenía su perfecta cura anti estrés, envió rápidamente un si como respuesta y volvió a guardar su teléfono.

Así con los ánimos devueltos salió presuroso del apartamento y se dirigió a su auto para ir al lugar del encuentro.

 _La fatiga se había esfumado por completo._

"**" *** "**" *** "

No había tardado mucho en arreglarse, se asegura de tomar las llaves de la mesilla que se encontraban en la sala, comprobó que llevara la cartera y salió del apartamento cerrando las puertas tras de sí, tenía el tiempo contado para poder llegar a lugar acordado.

No demoro mucho en llegar al lugar acordado, gracias a su poca presencia logro esquivar al gentío y luego escabullirse a ese hotel en particular, se dirigió a recepción y después de darle un susto de muerte a la encargada y que esta le entregara las llaves de la habitación, se encamino hacia el ascensor para ir a la habitación donde había quedado de verse con su pareja.

El viaje en el ascensor se le antojaba lento, sin embargo pronto escucho el distintivo _ding_ que anunciaba la llegada a su piso, camino por el estrecho pasillo hasta detenerse en frente de una de las muchas puertas, tomo aire e introdujo la llave de la habitación en la cerradura, donde poco a poco la giro para abrirla.

Desde ese punto las cosas serían mucho más interesantes.

"**" *** "**" *** "

Lo recibió con un beso en cuanto entro a la habitación, el gruñido que salió de su garganta fue su único saludo, hacía ya tiempo que lo esperaba y no podía estar más ansioso por probar su piel.

Tomo su delgado cuerpo en sus brazos retirando con desesperación cada una de sus prendas, beso su rostro mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo ajeno, con la punta de sus dedos froto uno de sus pezones y bajo su rostro para poder degustar los labios del contrario, le escuchaba jadear levente y soltar debes en cuando suaves gemidos.

\- Estas muy tranquilo - le dijo al pequeño mientras continuaba con el beso, sabiendo muy bien que con sus palabras lograría molestarlo un poco, no se equivocó pues vio como este fruncía levemente los labios, sin embargo la respuesta que el pequeño dio hizo que se separara de él.

\- Talvez has perdido tu toque - escucho que le respondía de forma retadora que no hizo más que incitarlo.

\- Te voy a demostrar quien ha perdido su toque- le dijo volviendo a besarlo, esta vez de una forma más apasionada.

"**" *** "**" *** "

Las grandes manos que lo acariciaban le hacían estremecerse, sintiendo la piel ligeramente áspera de las mismas recorrer su cuerpo de forma dulce, aunque a veces, un poco rudas con su toque pero con una calidez que solo sentía con él, poco a poco sintió como lo recostaba en la cama quedando debajo del cuerpo más grande, con pereza sentía como deslizaba sus manos sobre sus muslos hasta llegar a sus glúteos, buscando con la punta de sus falanges el punto más oculto de su cuerpo, cundo lo encontró sintió como uno, dos, tres de los dedos ajenos se adentraban en su interior, comenzando un suave vaivén, para luego retíralos dejándolo con un sentimiento de vacío, más se vio recompensado cuando su pareja posiciono su miembro en su entrada haciendo una leve presión y luego, en un movimiento certero de sus caderas se adentró en su cuerpo.

Sintió un sordo dolor, más el placer lo abrumo rápidamente, enredo sus piernas en la cintura del contrario sintiendo las suaves embestidas que de a poco aumentaban su ritmo, y no pudiendo contenerse más exclamo el nombre de su amante.

 _¡Kagami!_

"**" *** "**" *** "

La noche ya había caído, sin embargo eso no parecían tomarlo en cuenta ninguno de los ocupantes de la habitación, ambos se encontraban inmersos en el acto que consumaban , el sonido de gemidos y jadeos eran audibles así como el roce de piel con piel, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pues se encontraban embriagados por la esencia del otro, sin embargo su acto estaba pronto a culminar, sintió como su pareja embestía en su punto dulce provocando la placentera sensación de su orgasmo, mancho su abdomen y el de su pareja con su liberación y sintió como este hacia lo mismo en su interior.

Exhausto cayó sobre la cama y sitio como su amante se retiraba de su interior, para luego recostarse a su lado y rodearlo con sus brazos, se acurruco en el pecho contrario, disfrutando de las suaves caricias en su cabello.

\- Fue increíble Tetsu - escucho que le decía su pareja en un susurro cerca de su oreja, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de la misma.

\- Como siempre Aomine- kun - musito, alzando su rostro para unir sus labios con los del contrario.

"**" *** "**" *** "

Tomo su ropa que se encontraba en el piso de la habitación, se vistió con parsimonia mientras veía el rostro dormido de su amante, dudando en despertarlo pues su rostro reflejaba gran serenidad, lo movió un poco, haciendo que el rubio soltara un leve quejido, se acercó más a este y le hablo dulcemente al oído - Kise, es hora despertar -, sin embargo el rubio solo se acomodó más en su lecho. Volvió a moverlo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, el rubio se despertó y se sentó en la cama, tallándose sus ojos - deberías empezar a vestirte Kise - escucho que le decían -Es momento de regresar.

Suspirando se estiro para desperezarse, no quería irse o que su pareja se marchara, pero ambos debían regresar a la realidad. Lentamente se levantó de su lecho y empezó a buscar sus prendas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?- le pregunto al más alto, mientras se terminaba de vestir.

\- Sera pronto- le dijo el pelirrojo abrazándolo por la espalda. Sonrió de medio lado al escuchar su respuesta, se giró en sus brazos y deposito un beso en los labios del contrario.

\- Espero que sea rápido- musito.

"**" *** "**" *** "

Kuroko regreso rápidamente a su departamento, noto que las luces seguían apagadas, lo que indicaba que Kagami aún no había llegado. Se apresuró a darse una ducha y ponerse su pijama, en cuanto había visto la hora que era se preocupó, pues Kagami siempre solía volver a esa hora, pero al ver lo vacío del apartamento fue un alivio para él.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó una taza de chocolate, la llevo hasta la sala donde se sentó en uno de los sofás, seguía pensando en el encuentro que tuvo con Aomine, siempre le decía al moreno que sería la última vez que harían eso, mas ambos sabían que era una mentira, pues, él sabía que si el moreno lo buscaba el estaría dispuesto de ir a su encuentro, y, aunque sus encuentros furtivos eran placenteros, el sentimiento de culpa y tristeza lo embargaba, pues, a pesar de todo, su esposo era Kagami, y lo que él hacía era traicionarlo.

Pudo haber seguido con sus deprimentes pensamientos, pero el sonido de pasos acercándose lo saco de su ensoñación, giro levemente la cabeza, viendo como su esposo dejaba sus cosas.

Hola Taiga- kun- le dijo al pelirrojo, viendo como este se sobresaltaba.

"**" *** "**" *** "

Intento entrar sigilosamente a su casa, después de todo ya era tarde y lo más seguro era que Tetsuya se encontrara durmiendo, el encuentro que tuvo con Kise aún seguía presente en sus pensamientos, tenía remordimiento pues era el quien siempre buscaba al rubio, a pesar de que se juraba que no volvería a pasar, sin embargo, el rubio se había vuelto una adicción para él, tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que, al escuchar la voz de su esposo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

¡Tetsuya!- grito el pelirrojo al escuchar la voz de su esposo y verlo sentado cómodamente en el sofá con una taza en sus manos.- No hagas eso- le dijo sentándose a su lado.

A pesar de todo este tiempo, Taiga- kun se sigue sorprendiendo- dijo Kuroko tomando un sorbo de su bebida.- ¿Cómo te fue en la oficina?- le pregunto

Todo está arreglado.- le dijo el pelirrojo a Kuroko con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba su cabello.- Solo fue un pequeño problema.- dijo para luego darle un casto beso en su mejilla.

Me alegro Taiga- kun.- fue la respuesta del peli azul.

\- ¿Y a ti que como te fue Kuroko?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

\- Fue una tarde muy… _productiva_.- le contesto el peli azul con una _enigmática_ sonrisa en los labios.

Kagami se extrañó un poco, pues el tono con el que había hablado el otro había sido de cierta forma… _sugestivo,_ sin embargo no le tomo importancia, después de todo…

 _¿Qué podría haber pasado?_

"**" *** "**" *** "

"0"

v

v

Bueno es algo cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado, jejejejejeje y admito que este es mi primer lime, y perdonen los errores de ortografía.

Que tengan un bonito día/tarde/ noche (o la hora en que lo estén leyendo)

Se despide _**WolF DaRk**_


End file.
